мɑᴅuгɑг
by FlorwerGreen
Summary: Rin va madurando al pasar los años. Atraviesa cambios que la van conviertiendo de niña a adolescente y de adolescente a mujer. Pero, ¿qué rumbo tomarán sus sentimientos al madurar?
1. Casi diez años

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes en este fic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_No sé que se me dio por escribir esto, hoy a la mañana vi un pequeño momento en la serie, y no sé, quise empezar esto, algo corto y sencillo. Espero no alargarlo mucho ^^_

_Espero estar actualizando pronto. :3_

FlorwerGreen

(03/07/14)

edit (02/08/14) 03:05 AM hora argentina

Lo agregaré al capítulo 2 y 3, pero de todos modos aquí quiero comentarlo. Se agredecen reviews, por opiniones. Si lees el fic, no esta el problema de antes que para postear un review, obligatoriamente tenias que estar logeado y entrar a otra ventana, etc. facilitaron eso, no cuesta nada dejar un review diciendo tu opinion o que te pareció... con eso me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo, y por ende actualizar más rápido :) un follow o favourite es como leí por ahí, touch and go fuck yourself :c en serio, ayudan y animan mucho sus opiniones... Gracias ^^

* * *

**Casi diez años  
.**

**.**

**.**

- Sesshōmaru -sama.

Él bajó la mirada lentamente.

-¿Qué es el amor?

Sesshōmaru la miró fijamente, pero no le respondió.

-Había una mujer, cerca de la aldea que pasamos hace unos días. Ella era hermosa y estaba llena de listones –Dijo entusiasmada-. Pero estaba muy triste

Sesshōmaru no le contestó y volvió su mirada al frente.

-¡Deja de molestar al amo bonito, Rin! –Exclamó Jaken mientras le apuntaba con su báculo de dos cabezas.

Una piedra cayó en la cabeza de Jaken. Restregándose, le dio la impresión de que su amo se la había lanzado, aunque no parecía siquiera haberse movido.

Rin se movió hacia el frente de Sesshōmaru, pero él no se inmutó.

-Mientras buscaba a Jaken-sama – Sesshōmaru dirigió una leve pero turbia mirada hacia Jaken, mientras él oraba a los dioses de rodillas para que su amo no le hiciera nada-, caminando por el bosque, la encontré recostada en un árbol. Ella se acercó a mí y me sonrió. Entonces me dijo, "el amor es lo más hermoso y lo más horrible que podrás encontrar en la vida" ¿Qué se supone que significa Sesshōmaru-sama? –Preguntó tomando levemente la manga de su yukata.

Sesshōmaru guardó silencio por unos minutos mientras sentía que algo en su interior se movía. Pequeño e insignificante, pero aun así molesto.

-Rin, ¿te gustaría volver a vivir con los humanos?

Ella frunció el ceño levemente.

- Sesshōmaru-sama, usted no ha contestado mi pregunta –Dijo levemente molesta.

-Ni tú la mía.

-Pero yo le pregunté primero, Sesshōmaru-sama.

Él la miró por un momento. Su mirada no expresaba nada, se mantenía sólida y fría, como un lago congelado.

Rin cerró los ojos al sentir la mano de su amo en la frente. A veces Sesshōmaru la sorprendía con esas pequeñas acciones.

- Sesshōmaru -sama, ¿qué es el amor? –Volvió a insistir Rin.

Él sin embargo, no respondió. Ni él mismo sabía qué era.


	2. Pasando los doce años

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes en este fic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_No pude evitarlo, seguí escribiendo un poco más a la tarde, este me quedó más largo ^^_

_Muchas gracias a estos 3 review by _**serena tsukino chiba,** **Mia Liebhear,** y **N I A Rinufan4ever (No sé porque el doc manager no me guarda bien tu nick)**_**. **Gracias chicas, sus comentarios me motivan. Espero que éste sea de su agrado._

_Estaré actualizando pronto ^^_

FlorwerGreen

(03/07/14)

edit (02/08/14) 03:08 AM hora argentina

Lo agregaré al siguiente capítulo, pero de todos modos aquí quiero comentarlo. Se agredecen reviews, por opiniones. Si lees el fic, no esta el problema de antes que para postear un review, obligatoriamente tenias que estar logeado y entrar a otra ventana, etc. facilitaron eso, no cuesta nada dejar un review diciendo tu opinion o que te pareció... con eso me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo, y por ende actualizar más rápido :) un follow o favourite es como leí por ahí, touch and go fuck yourself :c en serio, ayudan y animan mucho sus opiniones... Gracias ^^

* * *

**Pasando los doce años**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Crees que vendrá, Kaede-sama?-Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, preocupada.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Rin se acomodó el kimono que Sesshōmaru le había regalado meses atrás, y se arrodilló en el suelo de la cabaña, cuidando de no maltratarlo. La última vez que Sesshōmaru había estado en la aldea, lo había percibido enojado cuando se fue. De alguna manera, sabía que ella era la culpable, pero no entendía por qué.

La anciana sirvió agua de boldo en dos vasijas, y procedió a apagar el fuego.

-Quizás se haya olvidado de mí –Dijo ella en un deje de tristeza-, siempre viene a la mañana… sin embargo se acerca el mediodía y él…

-No seas tonta, seguro se atrasó –La consoló Kaede.

-Pero él es muy puntual y…

-A él le importas más de lo que crees –Dijo mientras ponía unas flores de lavanda a las vasijas y les colocaba un paño encima a cada uno-. Me gusta hacerlo así –Se excusó con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba una vasija a Rin.

-Gracias, Kaede-sama –Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo gentilmente.

Rin miró hacia fuera de la cabaña y suspiró. Generalmente cuando su señor visitaba la aldea, la gente empezaba a murmurar y se escondían en sus cabañas. Él solía dejar a Ah-Un con Jaken en el bosque, y recorría la aldea hasta la casa de la anciana Kaede.

Sin embargo en ese momento, todos estaban afuera, haciendo sus quehaceres despreocupadamente.

Cuando él iba a la aldea, a cada paso que daba, la gente iba pasando la voz para desaparecer de su camino. Obviamente al youkai era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado, ir a ver a Rin era para él, el deber más importante que cumplir.

Sin embargo, el tiempo que pasaba sin ella era cada vez más y más molesto para él.

Sesshōmaru dejó a Ah-Un cerca de un arroyo para que pudiese beber agua y descansar.

-Pero amo bonito, permítame acompañarle esta vez, esa gente es muy indecente a no recibirle como es debido, si me deja…

-No.

Sesshōmaru le dirigió media mirada de molestia, a lo cual Jaken prefirió callar y guardar su llanto para Ah-Un cuando estuviese solo.

-Sí amo bonito –Dijo, dejando caer las lágrimas en dos cascadas provenientes de sus ojos. Era inevitable para Jaken.

Sesshōmaru caminó un poco más a la aldea pero fue aminorando el paso, hasta quedar justo en la entrada.

¿Ella echaría de menos su presencia? Se preguntó internamente. Frunció el ceño recriminándose pensar en estupideces. Sin embargo, nuevamente, una molestia se internó en el pecho de Sesshōmaru, algo que ni él mismo sabía definir.

-Estúpida humana –Murmuró con desprecio antes de voltear nuevamente al bosque.

La soledad era algo a lo que Sesshōmaru estaba acostumbrado. Sobreviviría.

-Kaede-sama… Sesshōmaru-sama aún no viene –Dijo preocupada.

-Seguro se retrasó en el viaje.

-Quizás –Concedió ella, respirando hondo.

-Pronto será tu cumpleaños, podrás verlo dos veces este mes –Animó Kaede mientras levantaba las vasijas y se dirigía a lavarlas.

_Él está enojado conmigo. _Pensó Rin, estando sola. _Pero él nunca me dice nada… nunca me habla… Luego de un tiempo, luego de que Naraku muriese, él había decidido que debía estar en la aldea, junto con Inuyasha-sama y los demás. Habré sido una carga para él. _Rin cerró los ojos nuevamente e inspiró profundo, recordando la última vez que lo había visto.

Meses antes, cuando Sesshōmaru había visitado por última vez la aldea, Rin había salido a dar un paseo con él.

-Y es que Kohaku casi no nos visita, siempre está entrenando y viajando, ¿sabe? Sango-sama está embarazada nuevamente, tiene apenas meses de embarazo, y creo que Kaede-sama me dejará participar del parto. Ya tendré trece para entonces…

-Rin.

Rin lo miró sorprendida de que le hubiese hablado. Él nunca le hablaba cuando la visitaba en la aldea, más que para saludarle, preguntarle cómo está y para despedirla.

-¿Si, Sesshōmaru-sama?

-¿Eres feliz aquí?

-Sí –Respondió ella sin dudarlo. Ella no quería que su señor se preocupara, ella sabía que debía ser fuerte, para no causarle problemas a Sesshōmaru, aunque lo que más deseaba era volver a su lado.

-Ya veo.

Rin notó como él fruncía el ceño y tensaba levemente el labio.

-Vamos, debo irme –Dijo sin mirarla.

-Pero Sesshōmaru-sama, acaba de llegar y…

Sesshōmaru se negó a mirarla. Otra vez esa molestia en el pecho le presionaba a irse. Ella era feliz, como cualquier otro humano debía serlo, lejos de los demonios y peligros.

-Frágiles e insulsos –Dijo él.

-¿Eh?

-Nunca debí llevarte conmigo –Le dijo él mirándola de reojo.

Rin abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, y sintió como se quebraba algo dentro de ella.

-Sesshōmaru-sama…

-Vamos.

Luego de esa corta conversación, Rin no había vuelto a ver a Sesshōmaru.

-Kaede-sama –Dijo Rin, cuando vio que la anciana volvía a entrar a la cabaña-, creo que se olvidó de mí esta vez–Murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos para evitar las lágrimas.


	3. Décimo tercer cumpleaños

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes en este fic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Buenas**__ :3 heme aquí con el tercer capítulo. Ciertamente, cómo voy pensando en el fic, ya pasó de ser un fic de 7 capítulos a un fic más largo. Yo calculaba 7 caps, a lo sumo 8, pero es tan dificil sacar a Rin del plano "niña"... es que me incomoda tremendamente, yo veo la relacion Sessh/Rin más como una __**amistad**__, no se aman, no es pedofilia lo que Rumiko ha hecho con estos personajes, es algo puro, tierno, y sacarlo del ese plano, se me hace dificil hacerlo bien. Por eso mientras pienso en todas las etapas y años que tiene que pasar Rin para alcanzar otro tipo de relación, donde conocemos a una Rin adulta, a __**otra**__ Rin, el fic lo veo más largo, porque hay cosas que explicar. Yo elegi hacerlo así, estilo secuencia-crecimiento, el fic se llama "Madurar", así que... en fin, lo intentaré._

FlorwerGreen

(03/08/14)

* * *

**Décimo tercer cumpleaños**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No era como si esperase que le sonriera. Ella sabía que ese no era el estilo de Sesshōmaru. Pensaba en que quizás, él tenía una manera más "sutil" de demostrar sus afectos. De más pequeña, Rin recordaba que Sesshōmaru le dejaba peinar su hermoso cabello.

Era un sueño pasar la peineta y sus pequeños dedos de entre sus hebras plateadas. Ella sabía muy bien que Sesshōmaru no dormía cuando le permitía hacer aquel extraño atrevimiento con el frío demonio, pero cada vez que ella sonreía y juntaba sus manos en su pecho, Sesshōmaru bufaba e iba al árbol más cercano a "dormir", mientras Rin corría a buscar la peineta que el mismo Sesshōmaru le había regalado.

Y así pasaba horas y horas, probando diferentes peinados, trenzando y anudando el cabello del yōkai, o simplemente acariciando y viendo como las hebras se deshacían en sus pequeños dedos, con lo cual no era difícil dejar el cabello de Sesshōmaru casi intacto.

Jaken nunca le reprendía porque temía "despertar a su señor", pero el pequeño yōkai sufría con cada pasada de peine que Rin daba al cabello de su señor, sin mencionar que se le cortaba la respiración si la pequeña daba un tirón mientras hacía un peinado o suspiraba de placer por la linda tarea.

Sesshōmaru también tenía la costumbre de cubrirla con la estola cada vez que ella dormía junto a Ah-Un, Rin lo sabía porque cada vez que despertaba, lo hacía con una sensación de calidez y protección. Algo mullido la abrigaba temprano por las mañanas del Sengoku.

Siempre que iba a devolverle la estola, Sesshōmaru no la miraba. Simplemente la recibía de costado y pronunciaba un "Hmp".

Otro de sus dulces recuerdos era ver las estrellas con él. En esos momentos Sesshōmaru tenía una expresión muy tranquila y cada tanto le dedicaba una mirada. El único momento donde su mirada era cálida, reconfortante. Ella solía sonreírle en respuesta, y rápidamente, él apartaba la mirada.

Rin entrecerró los ojos al servir el té.

Ese día era su cumpleaños número trece, y a pesar de que Sesshōmaru no había ido a verla, el tercer día del mes como siempre hacía, esperaba verlo ese día.

-Rin, ¿puedes buscar un poco de Shiso [1]? –La voz de la anciana la volvió a la realidad –. Debemos empezar con la cena pronto, y tengo que poner a secar la hierba todavía, la familia del monje y Sango, Shippō, Kagome e Inuyasha, estarán aquí al caer el sol, vamos, ¡apura niña! –Le insistió energéticamente.

Rin asintió. Desde hacía tres años el ritual era el mismo en su cumpleaños, desde su décimo cumpleaños que era el primero que pasaba con Sesshōmaru, y en la aldea, simultáneamente. Todos sus amigos concurrían a cenar, conversar y entregarle algún presente. Rin siempre estaba feliz y agradecida, pero antes de la medianoche, cuando todos se marchaban, aparecía Sesshōmaru con algún extravagante obsequio, sin apenas mirarla, sin apenas hablarle, simplemente sosteniendo el paquete que envolvía su regalo, extendido frente a sí, lejos de él, como si éste fuese dañino de alguna manera. Rin tomaba el regalo con una sonrisa, y se abrazaba a su cintura, sintiendo una cálida mano en su cabeza.

Rin caminó por el bosque, buscando con los ojos la hierba pedida por Kaede, mientras se avergonzaba de sí misma. ¡Cuán natural era abrazarlo antes, saltar en frente de él, decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba! En la última visita, ella había pretendido darle más espacio a Sesshōmaru, comprendiendo lo irritante que podía llegar a ser, al menos según Rin, siempre correteando y saltando a su alrededor.

Sus ojos castaños se detuvieron ante el color violáceo que resaltaba entre algunos pastizales.

-¡Lo encontré! –Exclamó la jovencita, extendiendo los brazos hacia la planta de hojas largas y violáceas.

Rin cortó con cuidado de no arrancar la hierba del suelo, algunas hojas.

Al levantar los ojos entre algunos arbustos, pudo distinguir lo que parecía a simple vista, un bulto de tierra.

A medida que Rin fue acercándose, se dio cuenta que no era tierra, sino un pequeño paquete, envuelto por una tela marrón.

-Hmp.

Rin estrujó sin querer el pequeño ramo de hojas que tenía en su mano. Se mordió levemente el labio y muy despacio, se dio la vuelta.

Sesshōmaru permanecía a unos metros de ella, con la mirada hacia otro punto perdido entre los árboles, su espalda estaba levemente apoyada en un roble

Rin sintió como su corazón latía más rápido, unas ganas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo arremolinaron en su interior, pero, de cierta manera, ella ya no era como solía ser, para conseguir realizar tal acción.

-Si no te gusta, puedo devolverlo. Te traeré otra cosa.

Rin observó sin responder a aquella magnífica figura. Con su mirada desviada a otro sitio, el viento meciendo las mangas de un haori a los costados de su cuerpo, y su pose relajada, Rin sólo pudo quedarse callada.

Lentamente, llevó la hierba un tanto arruinada a su pecho, sintiendo el aumento de su ritmo cardíaco.

Por otro lado, Sesshōmaru se le veía totalmente tranquilo, pero un ceño fruncido desencajaba con su pose relajada.

-Nunca has estado tan callada.

-Sesshōm –Rin se detuvo. Apenas quería hablarle, no sabía que le ocurría. Estaba paralizada, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, y luego de haber reflexionado, acerca de cómo actuar para no molestarlo más, se encontró en una situación en la que no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

-Si quieres que deje de venir, sólo dilo de una vez, no me hagas perder el tiempo –Exclamó brusco, volviendo su mirada hacia ella.

Los orbes color ámbar, comúnmente de vacía expresividad, le mostraban lo furioso que se encontraba. Por primera vez en su vida, Rin se preocupó en cómo sus palabras podrían hacer reaccionar mal al yōkai. No le temía, sin embargo, Sesshōmaru nunca le había dirigido mirada tal como aquella.

-Hmp –Sesshōmaru se incorporó y lentamente se dio la vuelta, siguiendo el camino contrario a donde se encontraba su antigua protegida.

Rin se quedó inmóvil ante el regalo, todavía ruborizada, con el corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero aún no sabía qué le pasaba.

Sesshōmaru se detuvo al sentir el olor salino que desprendía Rin.

Sus puños se cerraron en un arrebato de furia e impotencia, pero no se movió.

Rin tragó en seco, y se acuchilló frente al obsequio que Sesshōmaru había dejado en el suelo. Quizás él la había sentido cerca y había dejado el obsequio allí adrede. Sin embargo, eso solo marcaba más la distancia entre ellos, y eso a Rin le dolía. Todo era diferente. Todo había cambiado.

Abrió lentamente el paquete y desenvolviendo con cuidado la tela, encontró una cajita de madera tallada. Sosteniéndola con las dos manos, Rin se maravilló por la textura suave de la cajita, libre de astillas, de un color marrón oscuro, y el tallado de hermosas distintas flores en ella. Al abrirla, Rin miró con curiosidad el objeto dentro y su mirada se posó en Sesshōmaru.

Como si este hubiera sentido la mirada de Rin, Sesshōmaru giró su cabeza apenas, mirándola de reojo. Su ceño fruncido había desaparecido, sin embargo sus cejas se hallaban tensas.

Rin no esperaba que dijese nada, él ya había hablado suficiente para un día, y ella ni siquiera le había saludado apropiadamente. Por supuesto, Sesshōmaru no dijo una palabra para explicar el porqué del regalo.

Sacó el libro de la caja con mucho cuidado, sostuvo la caja con su antebrazo derecho apoyándola contra sí, mientras inspeccionaba el objeto. Se adaptaba perfectamente al tamaño de la caja, parecía una colección de hojas de pergamino, pero encerradas en una cubierta de cuero. Las hojas parecían cocidas al cuero cuidadosamente. El centro de un lado del cuero, profesaba "Rin". Era hermoso.

Lo abrió y acarició suavemente las páginas en blanco.

-¿Qué es…? –Murmuró bajito.

-Un libro en blanco, para tus memorias –Dijo Sesshōmaru, volviendo su cuerpo hacia ella, caminando lentamente hacia su dirección.

-¿Libro? –Rin dejó de lado sus nervios y timidez al quedarse intrigada con su regalo. No se incomodó ante la cercanía de Sesshōmaru, que se encontraba justo a su lado.

-Un humano viejo, me dijo que las humanas de tu edad, necesitan – Sesshōmaru hizo una pausa y miró hacia otro lado-, hmp. Expresarse.

Rin jamás había visto nada igual. ¿Sus memorias? Rin pensaba seriamente por primera vez, qué le gustaría guardar en su mente, algo preciado.

_¿Sesshōmaru-sama sería una memoria_? Pensó la pequeña muchacha.

Rin volvió la vista hacia Sesshōmaru. Había viajado con él casi un año, él había cuidado de ella, había velado por su seguridad. La había resucitado. Él, Jaken y Ah-Un, lo habían sido todo para ella, ellos habían reconstruido su vida.

Rin lo comprendió. Sesshōmaru era la persona más importante en su vida.

Vio de reojo como la mano de Sesshōmaru se aproximaba a su cabeza, y, cerrando los ojos, esperó el contacto de su helada mano en su frente. Ese contacto que siempre la hacía sentir reconfortada, protegida, ese contacto que permitiría volver las cosas a cómo eran. Pero nada pasó.

Cuando abrió los ojos Sesshōmaru había retirado su mano, y se hallaba de espaldas a ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños –Dijo fríamente, antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

Rin sabía, viendo su lento caminar, que debía decir algo, como siempre. Correr hacia su antiguo señor y abrazarle desconsolada. Decirle lo mucho que le extrañaba, contarle todas las cosas qué había estado haciendo, y mirarlo… sólo mirarlo.

Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó allí, sola en el bosque, sosteniendo su regalo contra el pecho.

* * *

_[1] Shiso: Hierba originaria de oriente con propiedades curativas._

_Lo he dicho en mis capítulos anteriores, yo aprecio los follow y los favs, pero por favor, si leen el fic, dejenme un __**review**__ para saber qué les pareció. Aunque sea un simple "me gustó" o "no me gustó". Eso hace que me sienta más motivada a __**seguir escribiendo**__ y llegado el caso, a mejorar. Sus palabras pueden hacerme muy feliz y no les cuesta nada :)_


End file.
